The Memories of the Past and Present
by The-Dark-Warrior
Summary: Gday there! first Submittion! hope ya Enjoy it "Naruto and Jiraiya are rushing back to the Village, Jiraiya's holding onto a scroll for dear Life, Tsunade had before her Four Ninja's One whom is too shy to admit her feelings, what could this scroll hold? and what path will be taken?" NaruHina, OC's and some slight bashing on some characters and some X References From other Anime
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first attempt and Fan Fiction!

Dont be too hard on me okay?

The story will start from the return of Naruto and Jiraiya after their 3 year training trip.

There will be some slight changes here and there but it generally will follow the General Storyline

My OC's will have their own Storyline within to explain their past's and Yes there Will be NaruHina Goodness! But not right now!

"speaking"

'thinking'

"Demon/God"

"Spiritual"

I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto universe!

I do However own my OC's!

SO Read Enjoy and Review!

The gentle morning breeze past over Konohagakure no sato and the surrounding Forest, It has being a long 3 years since Naruto and Jiraiya Had left for their training trip and today was the day the pair were expected to return.. Just a bit outside the village we find our two travellers racing back to the Village...

"ERO-SENNIN SLOW DOWN" Naruto Screamed as he chased after Jiraiya who had speed ahead of him 'what the hell is wrong with him?' Naruto thought 'we are walking peacefully and all of a sudden that toad appeared in front of him with a scroll and once he read it he just bolted' finally catching up to Jiraiya, Naruto yelled "What was that for Jiraiya? No warning at all! you just jump into the trees and start Racing..." it was then Naruto could See that Jiraiya didn't have his usual goofy face... oh no this face is the face of a true shinobi.

'Finally I think i've found him!' Jiraiya thought '15 years of searching and i think i've finally found your son Akira san!... i just hope I'm not too late' squeezing the scroll in his hand he looked up to see Konoha's Entrance gates in view, turned his head to Naruto "Listen Gaki, once we are inside the village WE are going STRAIGHT to the Hokage tower, No IF'S no BUT'S and especially NO RAMEN!" Not waiting for a reply he pushed more chakra into his legs as he kicked off the branch he landed on and landed on the ground, proceeded to run as fast as he could to Konoha

Naruto was dumbstruck, not for the soul fact he couldn't have any ramen but the fact was Jiraiya was acting so Serious. Leaping down to the ground he took off after his sensei 'Man what could make him so serious?' he thought

-Konoha Hokage Tower-

Sitting behind her Mahogany Desk, with various papers and scrolls around her the Godaime hokage Senju Tsunade sat, with one hand over her mouth and the other tapping the desk. 'If he doesn't turn up today ill make sure not to heal him after i have finished with him and his perverted arse!' her smirk hidden from view she looked at the group assembled before her.

Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba and behind them stood Hatake Kakashi and a Anbu Shinobi.

"Hokage-Sama why are we here today?" Sakura asked 'Not like i had anything better to do other than Poison and Antidote research' she thought 'N-naruto-kun r-returns today i was h-h-hoping to see him' Hinata thought as she stood before the Godaime 'Aww man Akamaru and I were to be Training... this mission better not be boring' kiba thought as he scratched behind Akamaru's Ear "WOOF" Akamaru Barked out 'Tch... Troublesome' was all Shikamaru thought as he continued to gaze out of the window watching the clouds And Kakashi simply read from his book.

"Hokage-Sama I know i speak for everyone here but what Mission do we have assigned? We have being waiting for over two hours now" Turning to Kakashi "Even Kakashi-Sempai was on time"

Looking up at the group Tsunade Sighed as she turned to the Window "The Mission I'm Sending you all on is a Search and Locate. We have reason to believe a very skilled Shinobi is entering the Fire nation. Your mission is to find and if possible make contact with this Shinobi" looking down Tsunade picked up a Scroll with the label 'Konoha Heiwa no teikyō*' looking up to the Jounin present "Kakashi and Yamato, you are both to approach this shinobi and are to give this scroll to him" Looking to the rest of the shinobi "You are all not to engage this shinobi and if any of you do find yourself in such a situation all i can say is run away" "WHAT!WOOF!" Kiba and Akamaru yelled/ out "BAKA!" Sakura screamed and proceeded to smack Kiba over the head

Turning from the window Shikamaru took a step forward to the desk "Hokage-sama, can i ask why do we have a Run on sight command for this Shinobi?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade sighed "this Shinobi is a master of Silent killing, poisons and Assassinations. If we were to provoke him... No one would be safe" Silence ran through the room "Y-y-you're kidding r-r-right Hokage-sama?" Kiba and Sakura asked together.

"I'm afraid not" was all Tsunade said as she looked out to the village below "You will be heading out soon, we are just waiting for Jiraiya-Baka and Naruto" Tsunade said with a smile "N-Naruto-Kun is J-joining us?" Hinata said 'He is joining us! after 3 years I'm going to see him' she thought happily.

Turning back around to the assembled Shinobi "Of course he is, After all Jiraiya is the one with the information on where this shinobi is supposed to be"

-Just inside the country of Fire's Borders-

Walking down the dirt road towards the closest settlement two people could be seen walking, a male and a female

"Yami-chan Im tired of walking" the female called out "When are we gonna be in Matsuri town!" stomping around she looked up to her companion "you keep saying we are nearly there but 'Nearly there' has being nearly a WEEK!" Crossing her arms in front of her she pouts looking up to the Giant Male Companion

"Now now I just had to make sure we weren't followed thats all Yuuki san" Yami replied "After all those Iwa Ninjas couldn't accept no for an answer" lifting his left arm up he fiddled with a device attached to his left forearm "I ran out of my good poisons ya know!" Yami Whined

"Doesn't Matter Yami-chan!" Yuuki yelled as she jumped up on Yamis shoulders "From here to Matsuri town you're carrying me" Yuuki smugly said

Face faulting Yami looked at His dear friend "Really?" was all he was able to say before Yuuki said her most Evilest Jutsu "Koinu Me Fukurettsura no Jutsu*!" it only took 2 second from that stare before yami relented "Okay! But only to the next tea house Stand!" "YAY" Yuuki cheered as she piggybacked on Yami's Shoulders

'great i wonder what we're gonna find being back here in this country' Yami venomously thought as he began walking to the village...

AND THATS IT FOR CHAPTER ONE!

Sorry for the Shortness of this chapter! I promise ill make the next one longer! also sorry for spelling mistakes blah blah blah~

the Next Chapter will have a proper introduction to my OC's :3

Please do Read and Review! after all this is my first time and i would like to hear positive feed back!

Translations

I use Google Translations for the Japanese techniques i have made. So if ya know japanese and they dont sound right Sorry ~bows~

Konoha Heiwa no teikyō - Konoha Peace offering

Koinu Me Fukurettsura - Puppy Eye Pout No Jutsu


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is Chapter 2!

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/God**"

"**_Spiritual_**"

I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto universe!

I do However own my OC's!

SO Read Enjoy and Review!

Chapter Two

The Hunt Begins

**-Konoha-**  
Jiraiya and Naruto finally reached the Gates of Konoha and continued to run through scaring the crap out of the two chuunin Guards stationed there this day "Come on Naruto" Jiraiya yelled as he lept ontop of the building infront of him and took the "High Road" towards the Hokage tower and proceeded to race up the stairs. Naruto followed but wepted inside as he saw the Ichiraku stand come and go past him. 'What could be so important to have Ero-Senin act like this' Naruto thought as he ran after His Master

After a couple of minutes Jiraiya and Naruto finally made it to the Hokage Tower "Hang on Gaki" Jiraiya said before grabbing the back of Naruto's jacket leapt up to the Hokages window ledge, putting Naruto down and hopping in he turned to Tsunade "Tsunade i guess you got the scroll?" Tsunade Nodded "Good has the team being informed?" "No" Tsunade replied "After all your the expert on this individual and since he is so close to you I think it would be best if you explained it" Tsunade then opened a draw and pulled out a Black Folder and accompanyin scroll "Everything that we have on Him is here and i hope to Kami that you Convince him that we are friends"  
"Um Tsunade Sama?" Sakura asked "Who are we looking for?" Tsunade turned and for a moment realised that she had forgotten that the team were infront of her awaiting her orders "Follow Jiraiya into debriefing Room 14 and everything will be explained there" with that she dismissed them and turned to Naruto "Well its good to see you back in Konoha Naruto, Im sure you have alot to tell and show off But im afraid we shall have to catch up later" with that Tsunade got up and left with Shizune and tonton following her.

**-A few seconds later in the Debriefing room-**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru all sat around the small half circle table with Kakashi and the Anbu Shinobi Standing infront of the team. Kakashi looked to the group "Okay while Jiraiya prepares the Mission debriefing I shall introduce you to our joining ANBU team captian Yamato" Removiing his mask Yamato looked at Kakashi and then over the team "Thank you Kakashi-Senpai, as kakashi said I am Yamato and i shall be Assissting in this Mission. I do hope to get along with you" with a light bow he moved to his seat next next to Naruto where Kakashi moved next to Akamaru.  
Ater a few minutes Jiraiya enters the room carrying a Overhead projector and a bundle of files in his left hand, placing the Projector down and passing out the files he flared his KI and spoke "Okay Everyone Shut up and dont ask any questions untill the end, the sooner we finish here the sooner you can head back home and get your Field Kits prepared" the chuunin in the room snapped to attention, Naruto was excited to finally know what was happening Kakashi had put away his Icha Icha book and both he and Yamato had picked up the file infront of them and there eyes widened (Eye for Kakashi) Looking up at Jiraiya they were only given a Nod .

Walking over and dropping a picture on the projector, Jiraiya turned it on and upon the wall showed a Picture of a Young man with long spiked White hair down to his waist "This person" tapping the wall with a pointer "Is the Focus of this Mission" Pointing to the the files the remaining shinobi opened it up to show a smaller coloured photo of the Shinobi projected on the wall "His Name is as far as we Know Kurokawa Yami" Pointing to the face displayed on the wall "His most distinguishing features are his white hair, his red eyes, the scar running down his left side of his face staring form above his eyebrow and ending at the bottom of his lip" removing the picture and putting a full body shot "but his most distinguishing feature is his height" Turning to the group "He is a giant of a shinobi standing at 6 foot 9"

Turning his back from everyone "He goes by only a two Names in the Shinobi Bingo book they are The Doku Kaze (Posion Wind) and the Hizori Taka (Silent Hawk) as his first known name States he is a Posion expert" placing another picture on the projector "His second is known for being able to take out any target and not be detected, The picture on the wall shows one of his Methods of killing"  
On the wall displayed showed a Business man with only a small cut on his neck as a external wound, but most of his skin had turned black and black blood oozing from the various splits in his skin.

Shikamaru only muttered his trademark "Troublesome" while his fellow companions all reacted in there own way Sakura turned slightly green, Beiing a Medic Shinobi she has seen her fair share but it still sickened her. Naruto and Kiba joined up together and proceeeded to run out the room and empty their stomachs, Hinata turned pale-er if it was possible. Akamaru Just barked and followed his master, Yamato and Kakashi looked intrieged 'what kind of posion does that?' they both thought.

Taking the photo off the projector and giving everyone a couple minute's and for Naruto and Kiba to return, he pulled out a final slide which was a Map "Now from what my own Spies and Konoha ANBU Scouts have discovered is that Yami is heading to the Matsuri Village" tapping the wall to show its location "We dont know what reason for his visit but we have being told he has a female companion" turning off the projector and turning the lights on he sat down and rubbed his eyes trying to relaxed them "Now Our Mission is simple..." sighing heavily he looked up "We are to make contact with him and bring him back to Konoha"

"WHAT?!" Kiba finally screamed out Slamming his hands onto the table knocking off his file and spraying paper and photos over Jiraiya "Your telling us we are to find HIM and bring him back home!?" looking down Jiraiya picked up a picture and sadly looked at it "Yes Inuzuka, we are bringing him back home because this IS his home"

The room went silent "The Mission Brief is over, you all have 1 hour to pack for a month Duration Now" Turning to each shinobi "Sakura Bring as much Anti Venoms as you can, Nara Ask the Akimichi for as many Ninja Pills you can, Inuzuka bring as much Scent eraser your clan will allow" and finally Turning to Kakashi "Kakashi be on time if you are even one second late Your Shinobi Licence will be revoked and i will personally seal off all yoru chakra and yoru sharingan" Kakashi fearfully nodded 'Ive never seen him this worked up' he thought as both he and Yamato Shunshined out of the room while the others but naruto hurried off

"Jiraiya Sensei" Naruto tentively asked "Who is this Yami Guy to you?" Jiraiya looked up and in a weak voice "He was by best friends son" looking away to rub a tear out of his eye "Now get going Gaki, you will need Field pack 5 for this mission after all it is A ranked" and with that Jiraiya Shunshined out of the room  
"Just who is this Yami" Naruto asked out loud before he ran off

**-A Tea House just a short distance outside Matsuri Village-**

Yami Sighed heavily as he watched Yuuki eat down another plate of Dango "Seriously Yuuki?" picking up his Tea he drank lightly from it one eye locked on yuuki "Aww come on Yami chan! I havent eaten since yesterday!" Yuuki whined as she ate another dango off the stick.  
"Besides" her eyes going cold "You owe me after that little Incident we had in Iwa" Yami returned her gaze with his own cold gaze "If I remember correctly it was you who made those two male Iwa Shinobi dance romanticly and kiss" Yuuki giggled as she raised both her hands "Oh yes who could forget that" turning her head she grinned at Yami "Shall we have a encore?"

Yami's Face went from the cold glare to sweatdropping "Y-y-y-you Wouldnt Dare" Yami Stuttered out as he lept into a tree "Remember you said you wouldnt use it on me after the Kirigakure Incident!" Yami franticly yelled  
Yuuki giggled innocently and dropped her hands "yeah that was a Funny Incident wouldnt you say?" Leaning back she looked to the sky "It was so long ago..." "IT WAS BLOODY LAST WEEK!" Yami yelled now standing infront of her

"Eexcuse me Sir, Ma'am Could you please keep quiet? Your scaring the other patrons" A Small old lady asked them from the Opening near them

Both apologizing Yami and Yuuki continued to walk down the road to Matsuri Village. After a hour of walking Yuuki pulled on Yamis Long Sleeve "Hey Yami-chan, why are we going to Matsuri Village anyway?" Without looking down Yami replied "From my summons i have found out that the Slave and Drug Boos Zato is going to this village for its Village establishment Festival... we are going to give him a festival to remember and besides" Flexing his left hand "My summons need there meat and that fat pig should suffice for a few weeks"

Yuuki hearing this Squeeled with excitement "Does that mean i get to see little Thunder Foot again?" Yami fale palmed and looked at Yuuki "After what you did to him you know what trouble i went throguh with his parents?!" Shuddering "I dont want to go through that again..."

Yuuki Pouting at Yamis Reply "Your No fun.. by the way" Holding up her Civillian clothing "When can i change into my normal clothes? I hate this undercover crap" Yami Lightly chuckled in response "when we get into town and scout it out" looking into the distant Yami smiled "which isnt gonna be too long" Yami calmy replied as he pointed to the mountians ahead, where a large village could be seen.

Please do Read and Review! after all this is my first time and i would like to hear positive feed back!

Sorry for the Shortness of this chapter! i did have it longer but alas my laptop likes to go "I dont wanna co-operate" and Bzzzt it turns off. Managed to save some of it so here it is! Sucks totally so i had to shorten it.. i promise the next chapter will show off more of my OC's!

*bows and begs for forgiveness*

Translations

I use Google Translations for the Japanese techniques i have made. So if ya know japanese and they dont sound right Sorry ~bows~

Doku Kaze (Posion Wind)

Hizori Taka (Silent hawk)

Shunshin (Body Flicker)


	3. Chapter 3

HEY THERE EVERYONE!

IM BACK!

I Do Apologize for being so late in my update But back in August i had undergone a shoulder reconstruction and well... recovery was more important in all schemes of things... that and typing one handed really sucks! Especially when your on pills and passing out all the time!

Anyways Here it is! A new chapter!

Hope you enjoy it!

Remember!

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/God**"

"_**Spiritual**_"

I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto universe!

I do However own my OC's!

~A couple kilometres from Matsuri Village~

The Light filtered through the Tree's giving the worn path underneath the tree canopy a star glittering effect. Along the path were various sized Buddha Statues leading to a Small shrine dedicated to safe passage for all travellers on its road to Matsuri Village... Unfortunately for one poor fool, it was a path to his demise...

Zato was screaming as he ran down the road, blood soaking his holding onto an unusual shaped kunai which was embedded his right arm trying to stop the bleeding "Damn my pathetic guard and damn them both!" He screamed as he looked behind him as he ran down the path "If I can just get into the Village I can hire their guards to" "Protect you? I don't think so" a Voice spoke above him.

Startled Zato fell backwards and looked to see a young lady standing before him wearing a torn up Yukata but Zato could see through the cuts and tears was a body tight suit

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-ait JUST Wait!" Zato Screamed as he crawled backwards 'DAMN HOW DID THIS HAPPEN' He screamed in thought as he thought back to when he and his gang of guards had just stopped on the bridge...

~Flashback Begins~

30 kilometres from Matsuri Village Standing on a bridge, crossing over the Tamanaken River a small fat business man was screaming to his gang of thugs and criminals acting as his guards.

"I'm telling you Boys, once we get into this pathetic excuse of a village and the leader has an unfortunate accident in which I will step up and control the village and then you can have as much fun with all the girls in the village until then KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE" as he kicked the thug cowering on the ground "Because of you we are going to have to find another girl to replace the one you broke!" walking away from the thug "Finish him" he ordered his minion's Zato listened to the screaming death of the bandit as he approached the 'broken' body of the girl.

She looked no older than 14 but was completely covered in bruises and various degrees of cuts, She also had a lot of blood covering her waist and legs "Such a waste to lose her, she could have netted me a Nice profit to some rich fuck who wanted to have a Virgin experience" Grinning down at her he heard her whimpering "P-p-please l-l-let me go... n-n-no more... I-i-i-i I want my mummy" Laughing he smiled "OH sure you can go see your mother... When you go into the Afterlife!" Laughing he kicked her off Edge and listened to her Scream "So easy to dispose of wasted products" he turned back and started to walk back towards his 'guards' when he realised something was wrong "Where is the splash?" As soon as he said that a feminine voice rang out "Suiton: Suiryu no Jutsu!" (2) His guards looked on horrified as a giant water dragon rose from the river and swallowing them whole and with a loud crunch blood seemed to separate from the water and explode all over the bridge and slowly sink back into the river.

"WHAT?!" Zato screamed as he ran across the bridge 'It must be a water demon! If I get away from the water I will be safe' he thought as he watched the bridge, only to see a column of water rise from the river and from what he could make out there was the girl he kicked off in the arms of another girl wearing a ice blue Yukata with a purple flowers design as they landed on the bridge. From what he could make out the strange girl had covered his 'former property' in water. Walking towards the bridge me smirked 'If I was to claim her as my subordinate and with those skills'

His thought was cut short by a searing pain in his right arm looking down he saw a handle sticking out of one side and blade point sticking out* Screaming in pain he stumbled backwards "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Zato screamed as he tried to pull the blade out of his arm he froze when he hears the someone speaking from behind him "You surely have done it now you pissed off Yuuki" Zato turned around to see a Giant of a man standing behind him, wearing a simple Black hakama and kekogi tossing a claw shaped Kunai in his hand. Before Zato could speak he heard the girl speaking, chilling him to the bone.

"I normally don't like to kill in cold blood" lifting her head so Zato could look into her ice cold steel coloured eyes "But when I do it is VERY violent not even Yami-chan dares to challenge me unless he chooses to go full out on me with the intent to kill" Yuuki then directed all her KI at Zato watching him not only freeze like ice on the spot but lost control of some of his body functions "YOU YOU MONSTER" Turning to the man he assumed was Yami he grabbed his leg and screamed "SAVE ME! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT MONEY, DRUGS, WOMEN... ANYTHING" Zato screamed only to See Yami throw his head back and laugh.

Looking down at the cowering man Yami brushed his hair from his face as he directed his KI at Zato "Normally I would be the one to end your life but this time" kicking Zato off his leg and slashing him across his stomach with his Kunai in hand "I'll let Yuuki have the pleasure of Torturing you before we end your life... I suggest you run" Yami Grinned Evilly, His red eyes glowing "After all its SO much fun chasing such pathetic Prey" Zato screamed and ran, leaving a trail of water behind him

Turning to Yuuki he could see the Murderous glare she was giving the retreating form of Zato smiling gently he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Go on ahead Yuuki, I'll look after her other wound's since I assume you healed their right?" Yuuki only nodded and leapt off after Zato

"OIE DONT KILL HIM OUT RIGHT" Yami screamed "WE NEED HIM FOR THUNDERFOOT" as he watched Yuuki ran off "She better leave him alive" he then turned his attention to the unconscious girl in front of him "now let's get you bandaged up"

~Flashback ended~

Zato Looked on in horror as Yuuki's Ankle length Hair Began to lift and take on a life of its own, as Zato watched in both fascination and horror as the hair began to form 4 Tails "People like you" Yuuki muttered as the area seemed to get very cold "have no right to Life" Widening her eyes the 4 points of hair Grew out and shoot out, impaling Zato through his Wrists and knees.

Zato could only scream as he felt his life slipping away "P-p-p-please... Mercy" Zato Begged Yuuki looked on in disgust "What about all those women? All those little girls who asked the same Did you give it to them?" Clenching her fist two blades popped in to existence from her knuckles "No today I am going to gut you like the rotten pig you are" Yuuki began to slowly walk forward her hand ready to upper cut into the Pathetic pigs belly...

Only to be stopped by a black chain that wrapped around her and pinned her to the grown, her hair retracting and leaving the broken form of Zato drop to the Floor "YAMI LET ME GO THIS INSTANT?" Yuuki screamed "I WANT TO END HIS LIFE" she thrashed hard against the ground trying to free herself

Yami emerged from the tree line, pinning the Anchor of the chain to the Tree "Now Yuuki, I have a better way to kill him and I'm sure you will love to see Thunder Foot again" biting his thumb he wiped the blood across his left palm Yami quickly formed the 5 seal and slamming his left hand onto the floor "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" And in a Puff a Deep Growl was heard "Hello Yami" a young but deep voice growled out from the Clouds

"Have you summoned me for my Required Flesh?" Yami grinned not looking at his Summon "But of Course Thunder Foot" Pointing to the quivering man "He's right there and still able to squirm" The Summon Chuckled as it slowly walked out of the Cloud its large claws digging into the ground, Zato Looked on in horror "That... That thing shouldn't even Exist!" he screamed as he tried to wriggle away "Well this should be interesting" Thunder foot replied "Normally they are already dead and Headless... Shall I Not eat his head?" Yami smiled and patted his summons head "If you could please after all he allowed a group of men to rape a Young girl after all"

Zato could do nothing but watch as after Yami spoke the Summon charged and in one Swoop had Zato in his mouth but his right arm and head. Zato only silently Screamed as he felt not only the Summons teeth Dig into his fat body and slowly crush it but listen to the deep growl the Summon made just before everything went Black

Belching loudly Thunder Foot turned back to the Yami and Yuuki "That was fun thank you Yami" Bowing his head lightly but before anything could be said the sound of steel breaking was heard.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh hhh h ThunderChibi~" Yuuki's sweet voice rang out. Very slowly both Thunder Foot and Yami turned to look upon Yuuki sweat running down their face's as they saw her eyes glowing with excitement and in her hands a bag saying 'Princess conversion kit' and the steel chain broken at her feet.

"Say Hello to ya parents Thunder" Yami Quietly said  
"Okay see you next time" Thunder Foot said before Puffing Away

Yuuki dropped to her Knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY PRINCESS!" with Yami face Palming "Your never gonna learn are you Yuuki" Yami muttered as he picked up the Head of Zato and sealed it away into a scroll.

~some time later after Cleaning themselves~

"SO I guess we should head on to Matsuri Village still?" Yami cheerfully said as he rummaged through his back pack which was resting against the shrine and pulled out two scrolls one labelled Snacks and the other formal attire out and threw them to Yuuki who was sitting on the roof of the Shrine. Though she had a poker face up it would take an idiot not to realize she was pissed off as hell with the KI rolling off her.

*somewhere on the path to Matsuri Village Naruto Sneezed loudly*

Yuuki caught the scrolls and immediately popped open the Snacks scroll and took out a box of pocky and began munching on them "Hehe... Still pissed off are ya?" Yami smiled and sweat dropped at the same time "Look I didn't want to deal with Thunders parents again" Yami lifted his hands up in his defence.

"What happened to the girl?" Yuuki asked "Ah well she's fine, after you worked your magic and I finished off bandaging her body I gave her a few Bags full of Ryo, gold nuggets some supplies and a map. Summoning Boba I had him guard her and carry her to the outskirts of the closest town. Hopefully she will be able to head home from there on"

Yuuki glared at him then returned to looking into the trees, she was glad that the young girl was safe and heading home. Repairing her body with her medical knowledge and using her rare Ice arctic water did heal her but repairing 'that' took a lot of her chakra and control to do so as she knew she isn't the best Healer like her idol Senju Tsunade

"Why did you give me this scroll?" Yuuki asked not looking down at Yami but at the Formal attire scroll. Yami Smiled "Thought we could have some R&R and since it's the Village's Foundation Day in a few days thought we could pop in say hello to Jiji and have some fun for a week wanna join me?"

Yuuki didn't reply but Jumped off the Shrine and spear tackled Yami "You know how to spoil your best friend dontcha? Yay Festival time!" she grinned as she sat on his chest and made a few hand seals. Yami Looked at Yuuki horrified "Yuuki you didn't?" Yami tried to move but found his body frozen stiff "Oh I did Yami-chan" Grinning evilly she pulled out a Marker and brought it closer to his face "But First fuhuhuhuh"

Yami's scream could be heard echoing through the forest...

~half way between Konoha and Matsuri Village~

Leaping through the Trees the Gang from Konoha Jiraiya had insisted that once everyone's gear was reviewed He pulled out a small map and showed the group the path that they would be taking to reach Matsuri village by night fall or early morning the most. The path they were taking now would mean they would reach the Tamanaken River Bridge by mid day and hopefully by the village at night.

~Several hours later ~

Naruto was in deep thought, for the last few Hours he had not spoken out or even demanded anything which had freak out Kiba and Sakura. They remembered Naruto being the Young Loud 13 yr old and had expected to see him act the same way but he didn't. He had a face of pure dedication and seriousness to the mission. While Shikamaru just filed it away into the troublesome section Kakashi took note of Naruto's expression and planned to talk to him later, Kakashi because he wanted to know how he had being and what he has learnt from Jiraiya-sama.

What they didn't know was Naruto was not determined to the mission but determined to know why Jiraiya was so determined for this Mission. 'Who is this Kurokawa Yami? How does Ero-Sennin know his father and what did he mean that he is from Konoha? I'm pretty sure there is no Kurokawa Clan back home' Naruto though Unaware that Hinata was looking endearingly at Naruto 'He has grown up so much and so much more... GAH STOP THAT your suppose to be focusing on the mission! Think about Naruto-Kun later'

"Lady Hinata, could you please use your Byakugan and please scout ahead please?" Yamato asked jumping closer to her "we need to know if there are any possible dangers once we approach the Tamanaken River bridge" Nodding Hinata activating her Byakugan as she surveyed the area towards the bridge she gasp "Hinata what is it?" Jiraiya asked "Jiraiya-sama there... there is no enemies but the bridge... the bridge" Naruto wanting to know what happened Leapt ahead of the group and stood at the edge of the bridge "Dear Kami" as Naruto looked over the blood covering the bridge

The rest of the Gang landed next Naruto and looked on in Horror Jiraiya approached Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder "This Gaki is what could happen to us if we are not careful, come on everyone the Village of Soy is only an hour away hopefully someone in my spy network has gotten some new information for us" Everyone leapt off but Naruto and Hinata "N-Naruto-kun we h-have to go" Hinata said as she approached Naruto "Yeah... let's go... But what kind of... Monster's could do this Hinata?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata Leapt after the rest of the gang

~A Few hours away, near the outskirts of Village of Soy~

On the outskirts of the Village of Soy a Small Japanese Hut was hidden in the middle of the trees inside Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato were sitting in the 'Planning room' in which were having a in depth discussion on a worst case scenario plan should they have to end up fighting Yami and his female companion.

"Well my Spy-Network was able to dig up some more information about out Mysterious Kunoichi but nothing in terms of her Abilities" Jiraiya said to the two jounin's "To be honest Jiraiya-sama without knowing the extent of his female companion's abilities we can't properly plan" Yamato spoke to which Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Just who is she suppose to be?" Kakashi asked looking up from the mission file he was reading "If my sources are correct then his Female companion should be Yuuki Mizu Aya" pulling out a photo and dropping it on the table showed a young preteen girl dressed up in a regal Kimono and a Fancy ornamental headdress pouting at the camera.

"She is the third daughter of the Royal Yuuki Family from the land of Snow her parents were very strict in how she was to be raised and denied her any form of combat training. From what my sources have told me she was a prodigy in her family style of fighting even though the Yuuki family forbids any women to learn they style" folding his arms across and looking at the photo "though somehow she was taught how to fight and proceeded to beat her two older brothers and caused a uproar with the elders of the clan. Before the decision to marry her off to the strongest warrior of the village to produce Strong shinobi she somehow broke out of her confinement and with what I suspect to be Yami assisting her from the outside managed to escape"

"Your spies wouldn't happen to know what she is able to do hmm?" Kakashi replied looking at the picture with his one eye "Couldn't your network have gotten a more up to date picture?" Jiraiya just shaked his head no "I'm afraid that was the last photo taken of her before she disappeared no one since has being able to get a better look at her" Kakashi nodded and looked over the File containing what information was available to them "Yuuki... The name does ring a bell... Didn't they rise in greater power when they married into the Yuki Family of Kiri?"(1)

Before anyone could reply a Deafening Roar was heard by not only the three inside the room but by the rest of the team upstairs "WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?" Naruto screamed out Rushing down the stairs keen on going outside but only to be stopped by Jiraiya "Gaki stay right here" Biting his thumb and wiping his hand he quickly summoned a toad "Yo pops what's shaking?" Gamakichi appeared "Gamakichi I need you to go scout outside the house" Jiraiya said as he pulled out a kunai "There may be a possible threat to us and we need someone to step outside and report to us what is outside"

"Hah probably a fallen tree, Have my treats ready for me to eat when I get back" Gamakichi laughed as he hopped out side only to freeze as he screamed "A GORRILA A GIANAT GORILLA IM OUTTA HERE!" and poofed back home 'A Gorilla Summon perhaps?' Jiraiya thought as he slowly approached the door and peaked out.

Sure enough Jiraiya could see a 12 foot tall Gorilla pushing trees out of the way as it came up to the edge of the Tree line "Here you go Little one" The Gorilla growled as he lowered the small girl in his giant hands. 'Did she summon him?' Jiraiya thought as he watched the Young girl hug the Gorilla around its leg "Thank you Mr Boba and please say thank you to the tall man with white hair and the girl with the really long hair for helping me" The young girl let go of Boba's leg and bowed The Gorilla puffed his chest and grunted happily before turning around and growling "Show yourself!" The gorilla roared covering the young girl with his massive body.

From the tree line Jiraiya emerged "Now I mean you no harm there mighty Gorilla Summon and young lady" Jiraiya bowed before them both and covertly signalling the rest of the group to stay back "I am Jiraiya Sanin of Konoha and the Gama Senin of Mount Myoboku" Jiraiya stood upright and looked at the gorilla "I mean you no harm But if it is permitted of you I wish to ask the young girl a Question about the tall man and the girl she meet"

AND THATS IT!

(1) Suiton Suiryu no jutsu = Water Dragon Technique

(2) Think if a Really Curved Claw shaped Kunai for this

(3) Well this Seem's to be the Generic Name for the Clan Haku was suppost to come from so i will be using it xD Oh and there will be a back story to Yuukis life before hitting the road but as they say that is for another day~

Again i do apologize to everyone for taking so long in updating my story!

R&R and if ya like it Fav and pass it round to your friends!


End file.
